clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Chat 3
Before Club Penguin, there was something called Penguin Chat 3. You used to be able to play it on www.rocketsnail.com or rsnail as a nick name, but as of now, they have closed down the site so everyone visits www.clubpenguin.com instead. To see some artwork of penguin chat 3, click here: http://zabava.septem.cz/Blbustky/Flash/Starsi/_unsort/artwork.swf Back then, the whole thing was free and there were things on it that the Club Penguin team never put back onto Club Penguin. There were no coins or way of earning coins. If you tried to walk to the left of the town, you’d go to an area of nothing but snow (and a few construction decorations), if you went to the left of that, you’d up in another bigger area of snow with a pretty, blue sky. In this specific area, you might see a bunch of penguins in snowcats (a bulldozer that clears out snow) driving around. Then if you went left again, there would be a bunch of penguins just walking around with hard hats on that are probably drilling the ground (with construction decorations and railings all over the place and a crane in the distance), and then if you went left again, you’d be back at the Town (so it was kind of a circle). You could also end up in the Town again if you started off going right from the Town (and kept going). There were also signs in some of the snowy rooms in Penguin Chat 3. It is believed they were room names. There was also no map. One of the signs said coming soon (it was meant for the snow forts). There were't many rooms. You didn't have your own home and there were no rooms (besides the snow rooms) from Club Penguin except the town (which included the gift Shop, night club and coffee shop). In fact, the town looked very similar to how it looks now, but there was more chairs and tables outside the coffee shop, and a few other small details. It also snowed in the town! The night club: incredibly similar. The major differences were that the band played on the stage, rather than the dj thing with the speakers (but there were speakers there). There was no green puffle dancing on the speakers, and there were no stairs leading to the upper floor (there wasn’t an upper floor). You could get to the secret boiler room by walking onto the wire of the lower right-hand speaker. The point of the game was just to throw snowballs, dance, and chat. The coffee shop: there was no upper level, and you couldn’t play bean counter there. Back then, everyone used to pretend they were coffee shop waiters. There was a lot of kid-dating stuff going on there and in the town. The gift shop: if you tried walking into it, you’d be transported to a page in www.rocketsnail.com where you could buy merchandise like real life keychains and t-shirts (using real life money though). Later in the game they put an igloo in one of the snow rooms and the Rocketsnail team sometimes decorated it with items. They put the band in there and replaced the band's place with the dj stand. To see the band in the igloo in action, click here: http://zabava.septem.cz/Blbustky/Flash/Starsi/_unsort/igloo.swf In the toolbar, there was the chatbox, the snowball button, the actions button, a report button, the emotes button, a ‘Tell a Joke’ button, and the enter button. There was an arrow button that collapsed the chatbox to make the toolbar smaller. To change color, you would click a color change button on the chatbar, and select a different color. There was a chat history and report button on the upper left of the screen. Judging from the pictures I’ve found, there’s also a heart button and a musical note button. These are actually two emotes that are still on Club Penguin so I believe they were just 2 other emotes you can do. There seems to be a couple help buttons on the right of the toolbar as well (probably for technical assistance etc.). In Penguin Chat 3, snowballs were a little bit different.They looked the exact same, but when you threw them at people, sometimes you would miss horribly. The radar that showed up when you push the snowball button in Penguin Chat 3 was different in Club Penguin. Have you ever heard someone ask "How do you become a ninja?" Well, this is where the this started from. When you opened up the color select window, if you clicked the 'n' in Select your new pengui'n', a nninja color would pop out. Once you selected the ninja outfit as a color you’d have this cool black color, with a headband, belt, and sword on your back. Being a ninja was pretty cool, if you tried dancing as a ninja, you wouldn’t dance but you’d become transparent or almost see-through. You could also be a hard hat worker. You had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the back) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (you didn’t have a player card back then so you didn’t really get a hard hat, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you’d be driving a snowcat. One day during the middle/start of Summer in 2005, the Rocketsnail team announced they were creating something called Club Penguin, which was basically a much better version of Penguin Chat 3. When people went to the site www.clubpenguin.com, all that was on its site was the logo and it said it was under construction for the next few months. Penguin Chat 3 closed, but you could still play some minigames. After Club Penguin started the site was finally closed and it still is when you go there, but lately there has been some strange activity going on there. First in July insted of the site saying site closed it said site closed?? Next in 2 months it said site closed? and now it says that with a grey background and now it probably wont come back because you can now become a NINJA in regular Club Penguin plus in Penguin Chat 3 another secret was about a snow cat and in the Club Penguin ds game you can use one in a game called Snow Trekker. Gallery Of Penguin Chat Pictures Image:Oldtown.jpg|Old Town Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The "Coming Soon" Snow Forts External Links * This is the link to a remake of Penguin Chat 3. * This is a link to a post topic about Penguin Chat 3. * A MiniWiki on Scrtachpad about Penguin Chat 3 Category:Early Club Penguin